Jennifer Honey
Miss Jennifer "Jenny" Honey (Born in 1972 or 1973 October 29 1973 age 38 in film version) is Matilda Wormwood's teacher at Crunchem Hall Primary School (Crunchem Hall Elementary School in the film), the daughter of the late Magnus, and niece to Miss Trunchbull. In the film, she is played by Embeth Davidtz, and in the musical she is played by Lauren Ward. Appearance and personality Biography and home Jennifer Honey was born in a happy, rich family in a large mansion. By the time she was two years old, her mother died. Her father Magnus was a doctor who needed someone to look after her and asked for Miss Truchbull to help take care of his daughter. But when she was five years old, her father died, and the police concluded that Magnus committed suicide, although that wasn't the case, deep down she will always know what really happened to him. When Trunchbull took over the mansion, she started working like a slave for her for years (in the film, she ran away afterwards). When she found a cottage, it was a bare cottage that was shaped like a dollhouse and that its windows were smaller than tabloid newspapers, and the cottage itself had no electricity or running water (in the film, the cottage was larger and much more comfortable). She had also left so many treasures in her old room in the mansion including family photographs (Miss Honey's Liccy Doll, who is named after late author Roald Dahl's daughter Lucy Dahl, is only seen in the film). Nevertheless, her characteristics seem delightful; and she becomes great friends with her A-class student... Matilda!! Relationships with others * Matilda Wormwood: Jennifer Honey's student who was introduced into the school and also whom she cares for the most. Miss Honey also invited her to come to her cottage, and then check out the mansion (film only). In the end, she adopted Matilda in the film (in the novel, Matilda just stayed with her). * Matilda's Family: At one time, Jennifer Honey paid for a visit with Matilda's parents, and they both rudely told her that education is "overrated" and asked her to leave and never come back. * Miss Agatha Trunchbull: Jennifer Honey's aunt. She keeps her relationship with her a secret from the students. After Trunchbull was eliminated, Mr. Trilby became the new headmaster in the novel (while in the film, Jennifer Honey took over and made the school much safer and fun for kids). Miss Trunchbull blames Jennifer Honey for her sister's death. * Dr. Magnus Honey: Jennifer Honey's late father and Miss Trunchbull's brother-in-law who died when Jennifer was five. He was said to have loved Jennifer deeply. (In the novel, he called her "Jenny", while in the film he often nicknamed her as "bumblebee". He also would take a piece of chocolate from the chocolate box and cut it in half and always give her the bigger half; but then after he died, the Trunchbull took possession of the chocolate box and would count the chocolates so that Jennifer couldn't even sneak one.) * Mrs. Honey: Jennifer Honey's late mother and Miss Trunchbull's sister who died when Miss Honey was two. Category:Characters Category:Matilda Category:Heroes Category:Matilda Characters Category:Main Chara Category:Main characters